


weather i'm with you

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [37]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, No Fandom, Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, UTAU, Vocaloid, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game), 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: Adults, Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Apartments, Blankets, Brother-Sister Relationships, Clouds, Companions, Cosplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Dating, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Girlfriends - Freeform, Happy, Holding Hands, Hot Chocolate, How Do I Tag, Ice, Lesbians, Light Angst, Living Together, Love, M/M, Memories, Mentioned Characters, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Multi, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Past Relationship(s), Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Relationships, Pokemon, Pokemon Trainers, RAINSTORMS, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Separation, Singing, Snow, Snow Day, Spoilers, Teenagers, Travel, Twins, Ultimates - Freeform, Weather, World Travel, classmates - Freeform, movies - Freeform, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: It’s better when you're with someone to spend your days no matter the weather.
Relationships: Amaga Eru/Sekka Yufu, Amami Rantaro/Shirogane Tsumugi, Eve/Sou (Utaite), Kong | Aether & Ying | Lumine (Genshin Impact), Original Female Character(s) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Short Story Assemble [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655
Kudos: 8





	1. ~ Rain ~ (Danganronpa)

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday is coming up in a few weeks and I wanted to spoil myself with writing for a handful of fandoms I enjoy, something I have never done before. With every chapter I write, the more tags and fandoms will be added. 
> 
> Just a heads up, I have never written a Danganronpa story before so apologies if I had gotten anything OOC from the characters. Despite being a fan, I've never played any of the games before and have only watched gameplays.

It was raining quite hard outside, although that was quite plain to see. The TV has been playing for over an hour and despite it being one of her favourite seasons of  _ Danganronpa _ , Tsumugi has tuned it out. It’s been almost a year now yet her mind has never been able to focus as often now. 

All her unfinished cosplay projects have been left aside and she just wasn’t able to look at them the same way. They reminded her too much of  _ him _ .

They were both avid  _ Danganronpa _ fans since they met at Hope’s Peak Academy and have been friends who slowly grew to lovers ever since. Considering his popularity in the school, Tsumugi never would’ve thought she would stand a chance. As soon as they graduated, they moved into a small apartment together and lived happily. 

Occasionally, he would leave somewhere in search of his sisters and they would send pictures of themselves to one another. When he came back, he would give her trinkets and souvenirs that reminded him of her and Tsumugi would share the best parts of any cosplay conventions she went to.

Now all of that was over.

Her head was throbbing at the painful memories as she grabbed the remote and shut off the TV, just as they were about to find out the fourth trial culprit. It didn’t matter, she knew the script by heart anyways.

She was surrounded by everything that reminded her of him. Because a little over a year ago, Amami Rantaro, the Ultimate Adventurer and the love of her life, died in an accident.

Now that Tsumugi thought about it, rain was one of his favourite weathers too… 


	2. ~ Snowy ~ (Utaite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, why are all my Eve/Sou stories so far winter-themed? At least where I'm from there's currently snow! Although it is melting...

" _Achoo!"_ Sou sneezed rather loudly, earning a handful of momentary stares and he only giggled embarrassedly. Mumbling a small "'cuse me," he scanned the area again. "Where is he?" He grumbled under his breath.

"Where's who?" A voice muttered tiredly from behind causing Sou to let out a surprised yelp drawing in stares once again.

Turning around from where he sat on the park bench, he let out a sigh of relief. With a bright smile, Sou exclaimed, "Eve-san! You’re here!"

"Mhm..." The blond male hummed, rubbing his sleepy eyes with his gloved hands with a small smile. "'m 'ere."

Despite the freezing cold, it has been agreed upon the couple that it has been a while since they went on a date. So what was better than a nice walk in a snowy park?

Standing up and brushing any snow attached to his pants, Sou walked around the bench to stand next to the older male. He slipped his gloved hand into Eve's and smiled. "Now that you’re here, where do you want to go first?"


	3. ~ Rainstorms ~ (OCs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m biased with the colour of pink and blue and I love music and space. These are mainly the reason why these OCs exist.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Miki stared out the window miserably. It was raining much too hard to go outside and look at the stars tonight. While she could just check her moon cycle graphs, the Ultimate Astrologist wanted to go stargazing until Arabella came outside and scolded her for staying up so late.

Aria stopped mid-tune in whatever song she was humming upon seeing her friend looking dejected. “What’s up?” The pink-haired girl asked, walking closer to her friend. She looked in the direction of the window as well and frowned at the pounding rain.

“It’s raining too hard outside.” Miki sighed, her body slumping even more if possible. “Can’t go outside to stargazing tonight.”

“Too bad.” Aria frowned, sitting next to the Astrologist. “Well you know what we have to do.  _ Rain rain, go away~ Come again some other day~ _ ”

The other girl snorted a laugh, typical for the Ultimate Vocalist’s antics. “Hmm… what do you think is for dinner tonight?”

“Not sure,” Aria shrugged then grinned at an idea. “Hey, we should make a blanket fort or something. Here, in the living room. Let’s steal all the blankets and pillows!”

Miki brightened up at the idea. “Yeah! You think Arabella’s gonna get mad at us?” Then they stared at one another and nodded. 

“Yeah.”

It was about an hour later when Arabella entered the living room to call the two younger Ultimates when she saw their little blanket fort creation. With a scowl, the Ultimate Soldier commanded them to clean up after dinner. Spoiler alert, they didn’t and they slept in their tent that night.


	4. ~ Icy ~ (UTAU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I had some writer's block on this one, mainly because I don't use UTAUs as muses as much (I should really write more stories with them, they lack so many). But hey, fourth chapter and we're halfway through! By the way, Amaga Eru and Sekka Yufu are extremely underrated in my opinion, people should listen to them more!

“Ah…” Eru frowned as she stared outside the window caked with frost. It made it harder to see outside although that wasn’t needed considering the window was already evidence enough. “It’s way too cold to go outside. Sorry Yufu.” She apologized as she looked at her girlfriend although that was unnecessary.

“Why are you sorry?” Yufu asked from where she sat on their apartment couch. “It’s not like you chose the weather to be like this.”

"Sorry, force of habit." The green-haired girl said sheepishly as she sat on the couch as well. "But I know that you wanted to go out today.”

“It’s fine.” The other girl smiled, scooting closer to Eru. She tilted her head so that their heads would lean against one another. “I have you. And besides, I can always go out on another day.”

Although they had done romantic gestures and said cute things to one another, Eru still felt her face heat up despite the cold room air. “Well… do you want to make hot chocolate and watch movies?”

“Definitely.”

And for the rest of the day, that’s what they did.


	5. ~ Sunny ~ (Genshin Impact)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m late on the “Genshin Impact” bandwagon rip, and I have yet to play the game yet, but my sister got me into the game, so there’s that. I don’t know a lot about the characters yet and I hate messing up personalities, so here’s something else instead!

The sun was shining brightly into your eyes and awoke you from your slumber in the room you were staying in. With an annoyed groan, you turned on your side to avoid the sunlight, attempting to fall back asleep. Yet you found yourself unable to.

Your mind raced back to your long lost twin, the one you lost that fateful day. That god appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped your sibling before your eyes. It’s been months now and even still, the memory still haunts your nightmares.

During your time of separation, you have managed to meet so many new people who were willing to help you on your journey. And yet, as grateful as you were for new friends, that missing half of yours could never be replaced.

Somewhere in the room, Paimon’s snores could still be heard causing you to be fully awake by now. With your twin being on your mind (although it was hard for them to not be these days), you couldn’t help but wonder.

What was that god doing to them?

Are they alive and well?

How are they surviving so far?

You sighed as you sat up straight in the bed. You felt guilty, you were sacrificed for your twin’s life. Here you were, spending beautiful sunny days while your other half was probably trapped somewhere.

You looked out the window with a determined face. One day, you and your twin will be reunited and the both of you will be able to spend sunny days together again.


	6. ~ Windy ~ (Pokemon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly there towards the end!! Gosh, I'm so excited! I think this might be the first time where I actually stuck with an uploading schedule, woo!!  
> Now this is only part of my personal Pokemon team in “Pokemon Sword”. I was going to write their nicknames as well, but I didn’t want people to get confused so I just stuck with their Pokemon name.   
> Also, oof, this story turned out a bit longer than the majority of them so far.

It was windier than usual compared to the last time you had visited Alola, but you had to admit, it was quite refreshing from the constant burning sun. It gave a nice breeze against your sweating skin.

“It’s so nice today, isn’t it Minccino?” You eyed the Chinchilla on your shoulder who chirped happily in response. Then your gaze fell to the Togedemaru who was nuzzled happily into your arms. “How about you, Toge? Must be nice to be back in Alola, right?” You grin widened when they raised their arms, squeaking animatedly. “I’m glad!”

You were about to speak again when a large gust of wind blew by, almost taking your hat with it if fortunately, you were quick enough to place a hand on top of your head to keep it from flying. “Wah-!” You yelped then began coughing as sand started stirring up into the air. Curling up your body as your Pokemon clutched onto you tightly, the three of you waited for the breeze to die down.

“ _ Ugh… _ ” You stuck out your tongue which unforuntely had the disgusting taste of sand on it. As soon as they finished brushing themselves off with their tail, Minccino looked at you worriedly before climbing to your backpack, pulling out your water bottle and holding it out towards you. “ _ Ha- hanks… _ ” You managed to gag out as you took the heavy bottle from your furry friend and allowed cold water to rinse your mouth.

As soon as that nasty taste stopped clinging to your mouth, you gave a sigh of relief as you closed your water bottle. “ _ Phew _ … Thanks Minccino.” You smiled at the Chinchilla who chatted a happy response. 

“How about you two? You guys good?” You were a little grateful that it was only the smallest members of your team and not everyone else out of their Pokeballs. If everyone was out, cleaning them would be a bit more of a pain. Togedemaru looked upset when Minccino climbed down your arm and used their tail to dust their friend off, both chirping happily once the Chinchilla was done.

With a laugh, you allowed Minccino to scramble back on top of your shoulder before you continued walking. “You guys wanna get some of those Malasadas?” The response being evident on how happily your friends responded. It was a nice day in Alola.


	7. ~ Cloudy ~ (Vocaloid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, remember how I said the last chapter was the longest one so far? Turns out this chapter ended up being longer, lol.
> 
> But finally, today’s my birthday, woo!!!! Thank you all so much for reading this collection of fandoms I enjoy! I feel pretty accomplished for being consistent with uploading and managing to write something short in time! And well, for the last chapter, I’ve been waiting to do the fandom I enjoy writing for the most!

With a frown, I looked out the window to the cloudy sky providing a gloomy sight. “What a lousy way to spend a birthday.” I grumbled under my breath then nearly gave a sigh of annoyance. I had to admit, today wasn’t quite ideal for a birthday day but at least at home, I could relax.

With a hum, I turned on my computer and was startled at the sight of Dex waving to me on screen. I squawked out, “Wha- Dex? What are you doing here?” To be fair, I honestly shouldn’t have been so surprised to see one of the five Vocaloids I owned roaming around my computer every now and then, but still.

Instead of answering the question, the wolf-themed vocal cheered, “Hi Mimi!” 

I smiled a little when Dex said my name. When I first bought them, they all insisted on calling me “Master” or something of the sort in their native language until I managed to convince them to call me by my name. “Hey Dex. What’s up?”

“We have a surprise for you.” He grinned eagerly before running across the screen and pulling out the V4 editor.

““We? A surprise?”” I was suddenly interested only to be surprised to see the rest of my friends on screen as well. 

They were a small group of five due to me choosing one Vocaloid of every available language, but they got along exceptionally well. They showed me that vocal synths can communicate to one another in their native language without worrying about miscommunication, which I found extremely cool. Since I’m only capable of speaking English, Dex usually translates everyone for me although Maika helps as well.

“Mimi!” Miki cheered excitedly for me in Engrish to which I excitedly cried back, “Miki! And everyone else too! What’s everyone doing?”

Uni whispered something to Dex, who then replied, “Well, since we noticed that today was your birthday, we wanted to do something for you!”

Xingchen looked really excited when she spoke in Chinese, but I just looked at her with a confused smile. Realizing that I couldn’t understand, Maika quickly filled in a reply. “Sorry, Stardust was just saying that she was excited for this because we’ve been practicing for a while now. Speaking of which, everyone ready? One, two-”

I quickly raised the volume as Dex began singing “Happy Birthday” with everyone singing as an acapella although he soon switched out with Miki, who began singing in Japanese. It was short, but eventually, everyone had switched out with one another and sang in their language. Finally, Uni ended the song and they all looked at me with hopeful expressions.

I was frozen with shock before I grinned so widely, my cheeks began hurting. I didn’t care though. “Guys…” I finally managed to breath out. “That was beautiful. Thank you so much…” Suddenly, my computer was filled with musical, robotic cheers of joy and I couldn’t help but laugh.

What started out like a cloudy day parted into one filled with sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I love all Vocaloids, I swear I do, I just felt like writing something with all my favourites of every language. Honestly, if I could buy Vocaloids, these guys would be my first five picks. And well, I guess people can see a small pattern of who I like, lol. Well, I hope people enjoyed this small collection and I hope to see you guys in the next story!
> 
> P.S. Would anyone believe me if I said that today was a very cloudy day? lol


End file.
